


Quietude

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has had a stressful day. Luckily Watson knows exactly how to make him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietude




End file.
